


4 Opportunities Michael Never Took and the 1 He Needed To

by achievehuntress



Category: mavin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievehuntress/pseuds/achievehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Gavin wanted was a kiss in the rain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Opportunities Michael Never Took and the 1 He Needed To

1\. Office

“Michael come on! It’s raining! Come play!” Gavin was giggling as he looked out the office window.

“Gavin, I’m working I can’t come play we aren’t children.”

“Yes we are.” Ray laughed from his desk. “We play video games for a living dude that’s exactly what we are.”

“You aren’t helping Ray” Michael growled in his direction.

“Micoo come on” Gavin cooed in his ear.

“Gavin I said no! OKAY!” His screaming for once caught Gavin off guard. He jumped at the roughness in Michael’s voice.

“I…sorry.” He mumbled and left to go find a red bull. Michael felt bad as soon as he saw the look on Gavin’s face. He didn’t apologize though and the whole event was soon forgotten…by Michael. Gavin was hurt. All he wanted was to surprise his boyfriend with a cheeky kiss in the rain. He didn’t mean to upset him. He thought he was being cute!

It was one of those things. Things that Gavin wanted to happen but Michael couldn’t care less about. Those things were eating at Gavin little by little and he didn’t even realize it. He felt the hurt it caused but soon replaced that with happy memories and things they had done.

2\. Swimming

Its two weeks later when the hurt resurfaced. This time they were having some swimmy bevs with Barbara and Lindsay. The four of them had gone back to Michael and Gavin’s apartment complex for lunch. It was supposed to be a nice day out. Guess not.

As soon as they got past their second beer each the rain started. Small at first then heavier by the minute. Michael, Barbara, and Lindsay all got out of the pool quickly but, being the child that he was, Gavin simply splashed around even more in the downfall.

“C’mon, it’s fun! Get back in!” Gavin was smiling and trying to splash his friends on the side.

“Gavin get out of the fucking pool. Now! It’s raining like a motherfucker!”

“But Michael, it’s fun!”

“Gavin out of the pool.” Lindsay and Barb were used to this bickering. You had to be when dealing with this couple. They’d yell at each other all the time, never serious or hurtful, just their joking and angry nature.

“Michael come swim with me. Please.” Gavin used his cutest pleading voice followed by his signature puppy dog eyes.

“No.” Michael’s voice was getting rougher as the words came out. “I’m leaving your ass here in the pouring rain if you don’t come on.”

“Michael just come swim with me.” This was his chance, he thought, to get that sweet kiss in the rain moment. He’d always wanted one of those.

“Gavin.”

“Micoo”

“No.” he walked off mumbling about his dumb childish boyfriend in the dumb cold rain. Gavin’s face went from happy to heartbroken in a matter of moments. He only let that show for a second before he was back to happy Gavin.

“Gav…” Barb’s voice was laced with sympathy as the Brit climbed out of the pool.

“I’m fine hun, he just hates rain I guess. No big deal.” Gavin simply brushed her off as he started walking with them back to the apartment to change.

3\. Amusement Park

Gavin’s chance is back! He finally thought of a loop hole to Michael’s suspected hate of rain. They were at Six Flags with Lindsay and Barbara. The water park was open and Gavin decided he would get his boi to kiss him in one of the water things that sprinkled down on people like rain. It wasn’t technically rain but it would work.

All day Gavin was super happy and tried to be the least annoying he could. He was counting down the minutes before the water park. Water park at 6pm Gavin. Only 20 more minutes. 20….19…..18….17….

"Gavin!" a voice broke Gavin of his counting.

"Yeah Michael?" He asked a little startled. 

"You okay there dude? You look kinda out of it."

"Nah, I’m good boi. Just ready for the water park!" 

"I know, we’re going in a few minutes." Gavin nodded knowingly and they continued walking through the park to find their friends that left about an hour ago to go ride together.

"I sent Barb a text telling her to just meet us at the entrance for the water park. Can we just go there?" Gavin asked after a few minutes of aimless walking. 

"Yeah, sure."

Inside the water park was packed It wasn’t even that hot of a day! Why was everyone there? Gavin needed this time with his boi. This was so dumb. Did this many people really like the water park that much?! Geez. Oh well, as long as they were together Gavin didn’t care. 

"What do you wanna do first Gav?" he heard Michael ask him. 

"Uh, how about the lazy river?" 

"That’s not even a ride! You just lay in a tube and go around in a circle!"

"So?! It’s fun and relaxing."

"Fine, come on." Michael gave into Gavin’s pout. As usual. He began pulling the younger lad with him to get in line. 

"You guys can go ride if you want." Gavin said to Barbara and Lindsay. 

"Nah, we’ll just hang with you guys for now."

"Suit yourself." Michael chimed in. Michael was right, the lazy river wasn’t really a ride but they did have a waterfall looking decoration so Gavin would make his move there. It’s not too far away from the start so it was easy to see. As they got up to the front Gavin requested a two person tube so they could go together. Michael didn’t complain; he just rolled his eyes. 

"This is gonna be top." Gavin smiled causing Michael to smile as well.

"You’re cute." Michael murmured. This caught Gavin off guard and turned his cheeks a bright pink. They got on the tube with a giddy expression on each of their faces. 

"I love you Michael." They were almost to the waterfall.

You’re an idiot Gavin,” Gavin smiled. “I love you” Michael finished. 

"Will you kiss me under this waterfall then?" Gavin was still smiling. 

"Yes my boi." Michael answered. A plan was already rolling around in his head. "Close your eyes." he said as they were getting super close to it. As soon as they were right under it…Gavin could feel Michael’s face close to his….then Michael shoved him right off the tube. Gavin splashed under the water. He came up sputtering curses. 

"Why did you do that you arsehole?!" 

"It was funny." was Michael’s only answer.

"Wow." and Gavin left it at that. Still no kiss in the rain and annoyed. He tried to enjoy the rest of the park but he was really angry. He never showed it though. There was no use.

4\. Lunch

This time they were out for lunch with the entire AH crew, even Ryan. It was a fun time. Just enjoying their time together, you know because they don’t spend enough time together daily or anything. As they laughed and ate it started pouring outside. No one realized that though. The laughs continued from the start of lunch to the moment they started going outside. 

"Fuck!" Michael was the first to see how bad it was outside. 

"It’s just rain." Jack teased. "You won’t melt."

"Yeah, but we parked all the way over there." Michael was pointing to the other end of the parking lot. This time Gavin had an even better idea. He gave up on asking, he’s simply, just going to kiss Michael. Surely he wouldn’t turn him down then. 

"It’s no biggie Michael, we can make it." He made sure to add the coo to his name. 

"Whatever, bye guys." They all waved to each other. 

Michael and Gavin were about half way there when Gavin decided to try his plan. 

"Michael?" he turned toward his boi. 

"Yeah Gav?" and he leaned in. Maybe he should’ve asked. Maybe he should’ve done it quicker. Maybe he shouldn’t have even tired because Michael didn’t kiss him. He hit him on the back of his head and called him an idiot. The rest of the walk to the car was silent. Gavin was done. He was done trying. He was done pretending it didn’t matter. He was just done.

He left that night.

5\. Geoff’s 

He didn’t tell Michael, and he didn’t come back the next day. Gavin packed some clothes and essentials then called Geoff to get him. Geoff didn’t ask and Gavin didn’t tell. 

Michael woke up the next morning alone and confused. There was no smell of bacon and coffee like usual. There was no sound of the shower running. There was no Gavin. What started as weird confusion soon became sad realization. He left.

Without so much as a note or a goodbye. He was just gone. Michael couldn’t believe Gavin could just leave him like that. With a short look to the window he saw a cloudy sky. How fitting right? 

Michael’s morning dragged on like usual but he always found a way to miss Gavin. While showering he missed the rather adorable sound of Gavin singing along with some dumb morning playlist he made for no reason. While doing his bathroom routine he missed the mix of Gavin’s tea and Michael’s coffee being made. While walking to the kitchen he missed seeing Gavin’s horrible dance moves to his dumb morning playlist. He missed the scared sounds Gavin made when he would slip on the kitchen tiles and fall on his face. All of these things happen on a regular morning in the Jones-Free household….this isn’t a regular morning though. This was the worst morning of Michael’s life. It was even worse than the morning he woke up covered in cat shit and urine. He almost killed their kitten that morning…but Gavin wouldn’t let him stay mad too long. 

Gavin.

That’s who he saw anywhere he looked. He never thought he’d miss him this much. Yeah he loved him, boy did he love him, but he didn’t expect to be so broken up without him. It seemed like he forgot how to smile. Sure, he’d probably get over him eventually but…right now that didn’t even seem like a possibility and besides maybe he didn’t want to.

He wanted Gavin. Plain and simple. 

After waiting around for most the morning Michael decided on two things. 1) Gavin wasn’t gonna come running back and 2) Michael was going to try his hardest to win him back. Grabbing his shoes and running to his car, Michael made his way to Geoff’s. He knew his boyfriend well enough to know whenever he was sad or upset he went to his best friend’s house.

The entirety of the ride to Geoff’s was just Michael wondering what he was gonna do to prove himself to Gavin again. He had no idea how to do this. He was running through things he wanted to say to Gavin but nothing seemed good enough. He just wasn’t digging deep enough.

Of course it would start raining as Michael was driving. Of course he was oblivious to the obvious reason Gavin left…until now. The rain. The kisses. Michael was sure Gavin had multiple reasons for leaving but the moments of him yelling at Gavin for the rain was one reason. It had to be. Gavin was hinting at kisses for weeks. Well, if a kiss in the rain was what Gavin wanted that’s what Michael would give him. He would give him the best kiss in the rain in history. Their kiss would be better than The Notebook. Hell, their love story would be better than The Notebook. Michael would make sure of that. For Gavin.

As Michael pulled into the Ramsey’s driveway he grew nervous. What if Gavin didn’t except him back? What if he was really gone forever? Michael swallowed down all the negatives his mind thought up and got out of the car. He didn’t knock on the door, instead he went over to the window he knew was the guest room and kinda stood there for a minute gathering courage. He probably looked like a creep but he needed this little bit of breath before this long speech.

He picked up a small pebble and tossed it to the window. Yeah this was cliche but he was sure Gavin would love it. Gavin really was a hopeless romantic. After the first pebble nothing happened, so Michael picked up another. Still nothing. It took five pebbles before Gavin was at the window. Michael could see the confusion on his face turn to despair when he saw what was occurring

"Michael, go away." Gavin whispered so soft Michael almost didn’t hear him. Almost. 

"No Gavin, I’m not leaving until you listen to me!" Michael shouted up to him. Gavin seemed to think it over for a bit before nodding.

"Okay! I’ll admit I haven’t thought much of what I would say but I know I needed to do this. Listen, I can be a shit boyfriend. I know that, but I also know I can be the best boyfriend you’ve ever had. I can be the best boyfriend anyone’s ever had! For you! It’s been one morning! One morning without you and I already feel like I’m missing a huge part of myself. Because I am. I’m missing the best part of me. You. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don’t know what I’ll do if you don’t take me back after this. I haven’t been treating you as good as I should’ve been. I yelled at you for nothing. I do that a lot. Usually as a joke and the moment I realized you were done joking I should’ve stopped but I didn’t. And that was shitty of me. I just…I didn’t think you’d leave me. I never imagined you leaving me…I never imagined an ending to us. Now I know what that feels like and let me tell you boi I never wanna feel like that. Never. I don’t know if I could take this feeling forever. Remember when I woke up with Mogar’s shit and piss on me? I wanted to kill him after that! But you calmed me down. That was a pretty shitty morning, no pun intended, but this morning was the worst morning of my life. This morning I woke up to an empty bed and an empty apartment. I didn’t get to hear you singing along to that dumb playlist you have, I didn’t get to see you dancing along to that playlist, or see you fall on your face because you’re a clumsy son of bitch in the morning. I didn’t get to start my morning with the most important person in my life and I can’t tell you how much I missed you today and its only 2pm. Gavin David Free, I want you in my life. No, I need you in my life. Without you my life will be dull, I need you’re bubbly and colorful personality in my life. Please." Michael took a long breath after his speech and wiped his eyes. He was looking up at Gavin who had matching tears in his eyes.

"Gavin, I also need you to get your ass down here and kiss me in the fucking rain before I get hypothermia. If you’ll come back to me that is…" It didn’t take Gavin long to get to Michael as he ran from the window, down the stairs, past the eavesdropping Ramsey’s, and out the door into Michael’s open arms. 

Michael was right, this was the best kiss in the rain ever. Tears mixed with rain drops as cold lips mixed with warm ones. 

"You’re my boi, Gavin."

"You’re my boi, Michael."

"I love you"


End file.
